Vyond 4Life Network
Vyond 4 Life is a Worldwide pay television channel owned by Vyond Broadcasting Corporation. The channel was launched on April 5, 2020. The network launched as a joint venture between all VYOND channels (Vyond Network, Vyond XD, Vyond Junior, Vyond Adults, Vyond At Night, Vyond Mom, Vyond Boomerang, and Vyond Home Box Office), Vyond 4Life, and Vyonders to show programs based on Vyond series. The headquarters is in Vyond City, New York, USA. is mascot of the channel History On October 17, 2019, Vyond 4Life announced that he had entered into a joint partnership with all Vyond channels (Vyond Network, Vyond XD, Vyond Junior, Vyond Adults, Vyond At Night, Vyond Mom, and Vyond Boomerang) and Vyonders Sama Lass, Tbone Animate, CT Cool, Caillou Reloaded, Proj Grounded, Samster5677, DanielS737,NathanWin7587, Matt the Vyonder,BorisYesLilyNo, Gideon the Game Player, Micheal GoAnimate Productions, Canadian Scout, BrentAnimate, GoTube, and FartNoise9 to launch a 24/7 (24 hours a day and 7 days a week) TV channel all around the world named Vyond 4Life Network. The same day, it was announced it will open on April 5, 2020 and will be for TV, Video On Demand Service, Website, In-flight entertainment system (in an airplane), and streaming on Xbox Live,DirecTV Now, YouTube TV, Hulu Live TV, and PlayStation Vue worldwide. On April 5, 2020, the 24/7 channel, Vyond 4Life Network launched worldwide initially as a branded video on-demand, a cable network, website, In-flight entertainment system (in an airplane), and streaming on Xbox Live,DirecTV Now, YouTube TV, Hulu Live TV, and PlayStation Vue worldwide including Jamaica, Cancun Australia, United Kingdom, Canada, New Zealand, and United States (Vyond City is in New York). The network reached around 50 million viewers all around the world on the network's first day. Evil Teletubbies Get Grounded was the first show to air under the Vyond 4Life Network name. The channel's 24/7. Merchandise Starting October 5, 2020, toys (including action figures, dolls, plushies, Legos), books, games (Including board games, PC software, and video games), clothes, stationary, plates, forks, spoons, knifes, cups, and more were available to buy. Starting January 29, 2021, an album with songs from all the networks named Dance and Sing! The Best of Vyond 4Life Network was released as a CD, an audio cassette tape, on iTunes, on Apple Music, on every single radio in every single car, on Apple's CarPlay, Spotify, . There are 52 songs. Starting February 23, 2021, Vyond 4Life Network DVDs and Blu Rays were ready to buy. All of them have an intro montage. We see the Vyond logo as a banana, then we lead-up to Vyonders going to the house along with clips from Little Bill Gets Grounded Josh Gets Ungrounded, and Dora Gets Ungrounded. The Vyonder turn on the TV and watch the Vyond 4Life hippo bumper. There is an outro montage. We lead-up to Vyonders leaving house along with 1 clip from Little Bill Gets Grounded Josh Gets Ungrounded, and Dora Gets Ungrounded. The Vyonders go in a tent. The intro originated from the Vyond 4Life Network on Vyond Network Block expect it was we see the Vyond 4 Life on Vyond Network bumper, then we lead-up to Vyonders going to the house along with clips from Little Bill Gets Grounded Josh Gets Ungrounded, Dora Gets Ungrounded, Macusoper Gets Grounded, The Scooby Doo Series, and Boris the Teeth Guy. The Vyonders turn on the TV and watch the Vyond 4Life on Vyond Network bumper. Promotions Burger King promoted the network with a set of 8 kids' meal toys featuring the characters from the network. Burger King promoted the network from February 26, 2020 to April 26, 2020. Friendly's promoted the network with its new Vyond EXTREME Sundae that comprises crushed Hershey's chocolate, hot fudge, crushed chocolate cookies, whipped cream, squiggly gummy worms, and chocolate syrup. The product lasted from March 12, 2020 to March 8, 2021. Vyond Land promoted the network with a preview center. The preview center was 22 minutes long. The preview center opened on December 22, 2019 and closed on June 21, 2020. All cinemas worldwide including Australia, United Kingdom, Canada, New Zealand, and United States promoted the network in the advertisements before PG 13,N15,R, and NC-17 movies by showing a policy trailer with characters from all of the network's TV shows. This lasted from February 1, 2020 to May 29, 2020. ☀https://web.archive.org/web/20031204080842/http://www.nickjr.co.uk:80/latest/nickjrlive/index.aspx Programming Schedule (This will be Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday's schedule and the channel's 24/7.) Evil Teletubbies Get Grounded 6:00am-6:30am Thomas The Tank Engine Gets Ungrounded 6:30am-7:00am The Wiggles: The Animated Series/Arthur Gets Ungrounded 7:00am-7:30am Josh (From Blue's Clues and You which is the 2019 Blue's Clues Revival released on November 2019) Gets Ungrounded - 7:30am-8:00am (Steve from Blues Clues ungrounds her. Blue, Steve, Joe, Josh, Sprinkles (Blue's baby brother), Mailbox, Sidetable Drawer, The Shakers, Shovel and Pail, Tickety Tock, Slippery Soap, Magenta, Periwinkle, and Felt Friends.) Caillou Gets Ungrounded/Dora Gets Ungrounded 8:00am-8:30am Little Bill Gets Grounded/Backyardagains (Vyond 4Life Edition) 8:30am-9:00am Macusoper Gets Grounded/Diego Gets Ungrounded 9:00am-9:30am Charlie Brown Gets Ungrounded 9:30am-10:00am Lilo Gets Ungrounded/Minecraft The Series 10:00am-10:30am (Minecraft The Series was carried over from Vyond XD) Kai-Lan Gets Ungrounded/Cooper Collins 10:30am-11:00am (Cooper Collins was acquired from Vyond Network) Boris the Teeth Guy/Team Umizoomi Gets Grounded - 11:00am-11:30am Eric (Voiced by Justin) and David (Voiced by Joey) Get Ungrounded 11:30am-12:00pm Shadow the Hedgehog Gets Grounded 12:00pm-12:30pm Grover Gets Grounded/Oobi Gets Grounded - 12:30pm-1:00pm VyondDon'tGetEliminated Island - 1:00pm-1:30pm Sid the Science Kid Gets Grounded/Bubble Guppies Get Grounded 1:30pm-2:00pm Rabbit Gets Grounded 2:00pm-2:30pm (Christopher Robin, Darby, Buster, and Rabbit appear in all the episodes. Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Roo, Kanga, Tigger, Owl, Kessie, Lumpy, and Gopher appear in almost all the episodes) LIsa and Lola Get Grounded/Yo Gabba Gabba Gets Grounded - 2:30pm-3:00pm Angelina Ballerina Gets Grounded/Snook the Sloth Gets Grounded - 3:00pm-3:30pm Bob the Builder Gets Grounded/Maggie and the Ferocious Beast Gets Grounded - 3:30pm-4:00pm (In Magie and the Ferocious Beast Gets Grounded, either Maggie, The Ferocious Beast, or Hamilton Hocks will be grounded) The Scooby Doo Series/Wubbzy Gets Grounded - 4:00pm-4:30pm Warren Cook Gets Ungrounded/The Teen Show - 4:30pm-5:00pm Ronald the Cat Gets Grounded/Roblox Noob Gets Grounded - 5:00pm-5:30pm (Intro for Ronald the Cat Gets Grounded is a parody of the Married with Children intro) Ivy Gets Grounded - 5:30pm-6:00pm (Spin off of Eric and David Get Ungrounded) Noddy Gets Ungrounded/Devious Diesel and Diesel 10 Get Grounded 6:00pm-6:30pm Gumball Gets Ungrounded/Olivia Pig Gets Ungrounded 6:30pm-7:00pm Mojo Jojo Gets Grounded/Evil Vyond 4Life Gets Grounded 7:00pm-7:30pm Super Why Gets Grounded/Lego City:The Animated Series 7:30pm-8:00pm (Lego:The Animated Series was acquired from Vyond XD) The Dragon Tales Series 8:00pm-8:30pm (Emmy, Max, Enrique, Ord, Cassie, Zac, and Wheezie appear in all the episodes) Handy Manny Gets Grounded/Franklin and Friends Get Grounded 8:30pm-9:00pm Lucy Van Pelt Gets Grounded/The Imaginary Adventures of Pinky Dinky Doo 9:00pm-9:30pm Franny Gets Grounded/Fireman Sam Gets Grounded 9:30pm-10:00pm Darby Gets Ungrounded 10:00pm-10:30pm (Christopher Robin ungrounds Darby and appears in every single episode. Darby and Buster also appear in all the episodes. Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet,Eeyore,Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, and Lumpy appear in almost every single episode.) Elsa and Anna Get Ungrounded/Little Bear Gets Ungrounded 10:30pm-11:00pm (Little Bear Gets Ungrounded is based on the Nick Jr. show) Barney Gets Ungrounded 11:00pm-11:30pm Elmo Gets Ungrounded 11:30pm-12:00am (This takes place at either the Furchester Hotel, one of Elmo's drawings, or Sesame Street depending on the episode.) Pingu Gets Grounded/Oswald Gets Grounded 12:00am-12:30am Slade (Teen Titans Go!) Gets Grounded 12:30am-1:00am Peppa and George Get Grounded 1:00am-1:30am Jim Henson's The Pajanimals Get Grounded 1:30am-2:00am (This is a grounded remake of the 11 minute long stories in the show that lasted from 2011-2013.) The LazyTown Series/Max (Max and Ruby) Gets Ungrounded 2:00am-2:30am Tree Fu Tom Gets Grounded 2:30am-3:00am Luna and Jupiter Get Grounded 3:00am-3:30am Boj Gets Grounded 3:30am-4:00am Jay Jay The Jet Plane Gets Grounded 4:00am-4:30am Little Einsteins Get Ungrounded 4:30am-5:00am Jeffy Gets Grounded 5:00am-5:30am Zou Gets Grounded 5:30am-6:00am Interstitial series (They are not on the schedule) * Bongo (CharlieBrownLilyandCaillouYesMacusoperNo) Gets Grounded * Boohbah Gets Grounded * Clyde (Brendan Barney) Gets Grounded * Issac (CharlieBrownLilyandCaillouYesMacusoperNo) Gets Grounded * Jeff 171 Gets Grounded * Ken (CharlieBrownLilyandCaillouYesMacusoperNo) Gets Grounded * Noah Gets Grounded * Ozzy (CharlieBrownLilyandCaillouYesMacusoperNo) Get Grounded * * * * * * * * * Vyond4Life Launch Party On the day the channel launched, a launch party with characters from their shows. Vyond 4Life Network Sweepstakes The contest only lasted one day: June 23, 2021. 2 grand prize winners of the contest included a 14 day trip to Jamaica, five thousand dollars, a package filled with various Vyond 4Life merchandise (including toys (including action figures, dolls, plushies, Legos), books, games (Including board games, PC software, and video games), clothes, stationary,DVDs, Blu Ray discs, and Dance and Sing! The Best of Vyond 4Life Network), an inflatable reading chair (Exclusive to sweepstakes), big poster (Exclusive to sweepstakes), coloring book (Exclusive to sweepstakes), and a package filled with Twinkies. Sponsors of the event included Burger King, Plotagon, Dannon Danimals, Cheetos, and Vyond. Bumpers There are 24 bumpers. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5.KOHLS Expect Great Things:The bumper only appears after The Teen Show. It has 2 Blue Jacket Girls (Default Comedy World Theme). One of them say The Teen Show was brought you by KHOLS expect great savings. 6. 7. 8. 9.Made for Vyond 4Life Network, by Vyond Network:Logo: On a purple/white gradient background, we see the Vyond 4Life Network Logo. Suddenly, blobs of clay fly to the logo. Hands come out and, form the clay blobs into the Vyond Network logo. FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds: A bouncy tambourine tune with glob/swapping sounds and an announcer saying "This show is made for Vyond 4Life Network, by Vyond Network". Availability: Available. Seen at the beginning of some Vyond 4Life Network shows that aired on Vyond Network (Macusoper Gets Grounded, The Teen Show, Cooper Collins, VyondDon'tGetEliminated Island, Roblox Noob Gets Grounded, and ), Vyond XD (Lego City: The Animated Series and Minecraft The Series only), and Vyond Junior (Cheesy the Cheese Man only). 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18.Vyond 4Life at the Cinema:Bumper plays only when a film (Like The Peanuts Movie) play on the network. Trivia The shows were acquired from other Vyonders and some of them are original programs.